Kiss me to sleep
by thepingucat1
Summary: Miyuki was just plain tired lately but all it took to make him happy was his lovely boyfriend Sawamura. It is actually really nice,not too much fluff,not too much lanced just right for you thirsty romance/comedy,hurt/comfort lovers. ; )


**Kiss me to sleep**

It was just another night like any other night but for the last few nights Miyuki had found himself completely unable to fall asleep. He kept turning around trying to find a comfortable enough position to be able to fall asleep. He even tried all the sleeping poses he could think of but none of them seemed to help him at all. He had tried to lay down on his left side , then his right side , laying down facedown and face up, fatal position etc. and yet nothing helped him! It had started to get on his nerve. He felt so exhausted he just wanted to fall asleep but his mind kept wondering around. Its gears kept turning around and around nonstop and made him unable to get any rest.

Finally one day he let out an exasperated sigh and hid his face in the pillow beneath him. During the whole last week he was nothing but a mess. He hadn't been able to catch any pitches , lost how many hits and even forgot to run to base when his hits weren't caught. No one had said it back then but they were all quite clearly annoyed by him, it was evident in the murderous glares they send his way. No one wanted to do extra laps because they lost but they were forced to do them because of their captain's bad performance. If this problem had occurred only just once he would have been excused but this "carelessness" ,or bad luck as he like to call it, had been stuck with him for a few weeks now. It had been impossible for him to land any good hits anymore; he kept producing failure after failure. Coach Hedge was beyond mad with him. Last evening he had had enough of him , he pulled him to the side and told him that, "he would give him a week off practice to resolve whatever was muddling his mind right now. By the end of the week he would have to be able to play like before again. If not he would be off the team for good this time".

Admittedly the first few days of his weekly rest Miyuki thought it was bad thing getting kicked out of practice but now he didn't mind it. It had been pretty long since he had last taken a small vacation from this overbearing schedule of baseball practice. Plus it would give him a bit of fresh air and he could even visit the city in the afternoon. After all he did need a few new basic clothe supplies which he had run out of so this would be a great opportunity for him to get them. Although if he was to be honest he was feeling pretty bored going on his own today, but there was no one available at this hour. It was 3 o' clock in the evening and everyone was sleeping soundly from their earlier baseball practice.

He slowly made his way to the station after double checking his bag again: Wallet….check, bag…it was obviously there right in front of him (stupid Miyuki),money…check, water bottle…check, emergency pharmacy…check, band aids…check, extra underwear…check, extra raincoat …check. It never hurt to be doubly prepared ,you never knew what could happen. A car might hit him or even worse, he could get stung by and army of ruthless bees. God, how he hated those nasty insects! Always buzzing around him and threatening him with their little, pointy tail thingies. To put it as plainly as possible they looked scary as hell and there was no way Miyuki would ever go near them alive or dead… All of a sudden he remembered that he had forgotten the most important thing in his list, the insect pesticide spray. Miyuki's eyes widened worryingly when he noticed what the time was. He had to really hurry up if he didn't want to lose the train. Never mind the pesticide, he would buy one as soon as he reached the city (if he managed to reach the train platform on time to even go to the city). Otherwise he would have to get a taxi, and those were so damn expensive. Thankfully he made it right on time - after a short, marathon sprint to the train station- and made it in time to find some place to sandwich himself between all the smelly, unkempt people of Seoul.

Regretfully he couldn't change his seat as the train was obviously too busy that day. It was so extremely packed that you wouldn't even notice if anyone threw a needle on the floor. He felt suffocated, the guy beside him had shoved his smelly, dirty, full of sweat armpits straight into Miyuki's face and he couldn't get any clean air. They smelled just like over worn, wet, dirty socks; one of the most common smells he had to endure from his teammate's rooms. Due to Miyuki's always truthful words ( he never lied…cough, cough) you should trust him when he said that it wasn't a pleasant smell at all.

It seemed as if he wouldn't have to endure this smell for long though, as his stopping station had been reached a few minutes later. He literally sprinted to the door, pushing the guy who was searching around for buggies and avoiding that old, perverted grandpa who had been trying to fiddle his ass all this time and run all the way out of that damn station. Who cared about how expensive the taxi fee was? He would definitely get a taxi next time, he wouldn't suffer the same humiliation ever again.

* * *

After an eventful day of constantly trying on and buying clothes he was ready to drop asleep any time soon. Exhaustion had seeped all the way through his bones and his body felt completely limp and floppy. His body gave out as soon as his back touched the taxi seat , falling into a deep slumber.

He wasn't aware of what happened after that at all. All that he remembered was somebody picking him up in his arms slowly and settling him into his gentle bed sheets. Miyuki tried so hard to fight the sleep off his tired eyes but to no vain. The only thing he managed his body to do was to open his eyes for just a few mere seconds. The sight in front of him was magical though; there was Sawamura, face glistening with a sheer layer of sweat and a wide smile gracing his full lips. Staring right down at him was one of the most magical facial features he ever laid his eyes on ,his lover's beautiful eyes. His eyes where shining with gentleness as they dragged Miyuki in their endless green skies; just like magnets.

Then there was the kiss. Miyuki loved the feeling of Sawamura' s soft lips on his own. I t was something completely different than their usual kisses. It wasn't like the hurried kisses they shared during their passionate nights and there was no lust present. It was just a plain small, chaste kiss that expressed both of their genuine love towards each other. This was one of those nights where he just loved everything about it. They were simply there, spooning each other and muttering sweet nothings to each other ears. They were happy loving each other like this and Miyuki honestly hoped that they would both stay together forever, just loving each other for as long as possible.


End file.
